1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting for ocean bottom sensors, and more particularly to a trawl resistant sensor mount which avoids entanglement with trawl nets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For oceanographic applications sensors of various types are often mounted on the seafloor. In shallow waters such as the continental shelf where extensive trawl fishing is carried on these sensors are often entangled in the trawl nets. Also these sensors are subject to being knocked down or upset by wave or current induced forces.